


a shaped romance

by Snacky



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Kidnapping!, M/M, Narnia Fic Exchange 2020, Romance, bucky in narnia, no real action though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/pseuds/Snacky
Summary: Adventure and a weird sort of romance with Edmund and Bucky!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Edmund Pevensie
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28
Collections: Narnia Fic Exchange 2020





	a shaped romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aurilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurilly/gifts).



> I hope you like a little glimpse of Bucky and Edmund doing their thing in Narnia!

“This is not how I saw our escape going, your Majesty,” Bucky said mildly, leaning against the bars of the cell, while Edmund lay back on the cot, shivering at the cold air coming in through the small window high up on the wall.

A visit to Galma had not gone as planned. There was rebellion brewing on the island, but Edmund had thought a visit from a Narnian king could bring peace to troubles between the Duke and the islanders. He’d thought his presence would be helpful, guiding the new Duke Tressty, son of the late Duke Alamain, in the ways of successful governance.

He'd thought he'd meet with the citizens of the island, walk the streets of the town, and visit the farms and mining settlements, and talk to all the people, not just the rebellion leaders. He'd hoped to gain their trust and hear their complaints and bring their concerns back to Tressty.

The problem was that Edmund hadn't realized that Tressty didn't want to rule the people well — instead he wanted to rule at his own whims, with no concern but his own power and wealth. The old duke hadn't been like that at all, and Edmund had not expected his son to be so different.

Edmund had been badly mistaken.

This was evident as soon as the Narnian ship _Herald_ had docked and they'd been met by a garrison of armed guards from the Duke's mansion. Edmund had told the Narnians to stand down. He didn't want any bloodshed if it wasn't necessary, and he needed more information.

Bucky had taken that order rather badly, and it was only Edmund's insistence that had stayed his hand. Or really, his arm.

~~~

After his arrival in Narnia years back, Bucky had been a bit lost at first. And really, _lost_ was fitting — he told a story of Earth, but a different one than Edmund and his siblings remembered, one filled with technology and marvels that they had never imagined. Not magic, not like Narnia, but wondrous all the same. There was a country called Wakanda, and Bucky had been traveling there when he walked through a pass in the mountains, and found himself on the banks of the Great River in Narnia.

Edmund had been riding along the river that day, had watched the man with the metal arm appear in front of him. Neither Edmund nor his siblings remembered much of their lives before Narnia, but he never forgot the sensation of walking into a different world.

"Not the weirdest thing that ever happened to me," Bucky said, shrugging when he told Edmund of his entry to Narnia.

Bucky's story, of war and a lost arm, along with lost time and a lost mind, pressed into the service of evil and eventually rescued by a true friend, had struck a chord in Edmund. So had the name Bucky had given — The Winter Soldier. 

So many years had passed, but Edmund still remembered what it was like to be in Jadis' thrall, the things he had done at her request, the shame and horror he still felt when he remembered that first winter in Narnia.

Looking into Bucky's eyes, he had felt a kinship. Their lives, their actions, were very different, but there was something similar there — something about a life needing change, needing redemption. 

He had told Bucky of Aslan, of sacrifice and second chances, but Bucky's response was, "The Lion is Jesus? Sister Immaculate wouldn't like that" so Edmund had figured it was best to leave that subject for another time.

Instead Edmund had recruited Bucky into his service — Edmund was the spymaster of Narnia, and with a network of Talking Beasts at his service, a very successful one. A soldier and assassin was a valuable asset. And Bucky had indeed proven most valuable. He'd learned sword fighting from Edmund and Peter, archery from Susan, and showed Lucy a few tricks with a dagger of his own.

Bucky had adjusted to life in Narnia quickly. The Talking Beasts and the magic creatures, he'd taken in stride. "Still not that weird, in comparison," he'd said. Work in Narnia's secret service, command by Edmund's side. He was Edmund's bodyguard and most loyal and trusted advisor. And before long, he shared Edmund's bed, an arrangement they never talked about, but one that made Edmund very happy. There were arguments, of course, and sometimes outright fights, but they never lasted very long. He wondered sometime if Bucky wanted to find his way back to his own world, to the life he left behind, but Bucky never spoke of it, and Edmund never asked. He seemed as happy to be in Narnia, by Edmund's side, as Edmund was to have him there.

He still had a temper though, that could make him unpredictable. Edmund could feel Bucky vibrating with rage beside him as the guards had marched them along the cobbled streets to the Duke's mansion in the center of town. The _Herald's_ crew was being held onboard the ship in the harbor, under guard and under orders from Edmund not to do anything, until his command.

The Talking Birds on the _Herald_ had taken to the sky when the guards had arrived on the dock. Edmund had seen the three gulls heading back to Narnia as he and Bucky were taken into custody, and he knew, without a doubt, that at least one of his siblings would arrive along with a Narnia army regiment, within the next day. 

Peter, most likely. Peter always liked a fight. Bucky said Peter was a lot like Steve whenever there was a battle to fight, and while Edmund didn't know Steve, he knew it was a very high compliment by the way Bucky said it.

Knowing they would have backup soon was the reason Edmund had let them be taken. Plus he was curious to know what Tressty was up to. 

They had been led into the Duke's mansion, into a great hall, where Tressty was seated on an elaborate throne, carved of sea-bleached wood and decorated with shining emeralds, the product of the Galman mines.

"Rather ostentatious for a duke," Edmund had whispered to Bucky.

Bucky had shrugged. "If you say so. There's four thrones in Cair Paravel, after all."

"Well, there's four of us, you see —"

The discussion was cut off by Tressty, explaining his position: the Galmans, a country of shipbuilders and miners, were rebelling against the harsh taxes and the loss of their freedom under Tressty, who treated them like slaves to be ordered about, rather than citizens. His plan was to ransom King Edmund in exchange for Narnia’s support in putting down the rebellion. 

"Oh, that's disappointing," Edmund had told him. He'd hoped for something original. Ransom plots were so _common._

"And completely unlikely," Bucky had added.

This commentary had earned them the Duke's wrath, some rough treatment, and a cell in the Duke's private jail. 

~~~

“This is not how I saw our escape going, your Majesty.” 

Edmund stood from the cot and joined Bucky at the bars to the cell. There was only one guard in the place, seated by the door at the far end of the dark hall. “You mean, the fact that we’re not escaping at all?” 

“Yes, that, and the fact that you haven’t mentioned any sort of a plan yet.” 

Edmund focused his eyes on the guard, but his words were meant for Bucky. “Why do you suppose we’re the only prisoners?” There were several cells in the Duke’s private jail, he had a full garrison of men loyal to him, and the entire island was in open rebellion. Yet the cells were empty, except for the one they were currently occupying. 

Bucky paused before answering. “They’re killing them all quickly?” he suggested, although the look on his face told Edmund he didn't think that was right.

“Maybe.” Edmund looked away from the guard for moment, turning his gaze to Bucky. 

“Or… they’re letting them escape.” A slow smile spread across Bucky's face as he said the words.

Edmund couldn't resist that smile, and a matching one spread across his face. "Exactly." He turned his gaze back to the hall, and raised his voice. “Guard!”

The guard approached slowly, his hand on the hilt of his sword. “Keep it quiet!” he said, his voice low and gruff, his eyes darting warily down the long hall. But the look on his face told Edmund they were getting out of the cell.

Beside him, Bucky laughed softly. "You did have a plan."

~~~

It was a vague plan, Edmund admitted privately to himself. But within a few hours, they had been smuggled out of the cell and to the rebels' headquarters, an unassuming family home over a bakeshop, on the edge of the harbor. Edmund met with the rebellion's leaders, and assured them of Narnia's support in taking the island out of Tressty's command. 

Bucky had worked out a plan of attack, to be executed when the Narnians arrived tomorrow. The rebels, under his leadership, would attack the palace when the Narnian ships came into sight. Edmund would lead a group of rebels to the harbor, retake the the _Zephyr_ and be waiting for when the Narnians came ashore, to lead them into battle against the Duke's guards.

It was a good plan, and Edmund felt certain of its success. They had the element of surprise on their side, the strength of the Narnian army, and a man with an arm made of steel leading the fight.

(Technically _vibranium_ , as Bucky always corrected him, but Edmund thought "arm made of steel" sounded better in song.)

After the plans were made, and a late supper consumed, there was nothing left to do but get some rest before the morning and the fight to come. One of the rebels escorted them to a small attic bedroom, with a mattress on the floor, apologizing to the King for the poor sleeping quarters. 

"We've had worse," Edmund said with a grin, bidding the man goodnight as he shut the door.

"Well, I have, at least," Bucky said as he made his way to the window.

"Hush you," Edmund said, joining him to gaze out of on the harbor. "This is a good view. We'll see the ships before they do at the Duke's mansion."

Bucky just nodded, and the frustration was clear on his face. Edmund pressed against his side, feeling the tension in his body. "Relax," he said. "We can't do anything about it tonight."

"I know what I'd _like_ to do," Bucky grumbled, staring down at the _Herald_ and the guards at the docks.

"Do you? I have another idea," Edmund said, tugging Bucky into his arms, laughing at the look of surprise on his face.

"Really?" Bucky's voice was skeptical, but his body molded to Edmund's without protest, and Edmund saw his eyes light with a mixture of amusement and desire. "Is now the time, your majesty?"

"What else do we have to do?" Edmund said, silencing any further protests with a kiss.

~~~

Later, they lay together on the mattress, and Edmund carded his fingers through Bucky's hair, thinking of the battle to come, and when Tressty would be deposed with Narnia's help. Bucky lay with his head on Edmund's shoulder, his breathing soft and even, and was silent, any thoughts he had about tomorrow kept to himself.

Edmund eventually broke the silence. "Galma is going to need a new duke."

Bucky hummed in response, his eyes closed. "Mmm. You got someone in mind?"

"You."

Bucky gave no response at first, but as the silence stretched on, he opened his eyes and rolled to his side, propping himself up on his elbow to gaze at Edmund. "Ed. You're serious?"

Edmund nodded, speaking slowly. "You'd be good at it, I think. A fair governor to Galma." _You don't have to stay with me,_ he thought, even as he realized he could no longer imagine a life without Bucky by his side. But Bucky was a good man, and he deserved a chance to make his own life. 

Bucky just looked at him, his eyes going dark and soft, letting the silence stretch on even longer. But then he shook his head. "Nah."

Edmund arched an eyebrow. "No? You're sure you don't want it?"

"I already have a job." Bucky leaned in to kiss him softly. "And I'm not looking for another one."

"Well." Edmund couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face at those words. "I'm not looking for another soldier anyway."

"Not going to find anyone better than me," Bucky said and kissed him again.

No, Edmund thought. He wouldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to my beta! All remaining errors are mine!


End file.
